


Someone to Trust

by bexorz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot in New York, Peter's air conditioning is busted, and he has a great idea what to do to escape it. Then Wade shows up at his door to join him, and they have a quiet moment together. To whatever degree Wade is ever able to be quiet.</p><p>Complete fluff, as far as I am able to write either of these characters being fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Barely edited, sort of rushed (if you can call 3 evenings working on it rushed), I just wanted to get out some happy fluff that was still marginally close to being in character.

New York on a hot summer evening was an uncomfortable place to be. All day long, folks had been wandering around in as little clothing as they could get away with. They had hats on, they carried icy drinks that sweated in the heat. That was mostly the tourists, flaunting that they didn’t have anything better to do than take advantage of New York’s progressive topless laws.

Being stuck indoors working a crowded office was decidedly not pleasant. It was even worse when the air conditioning in Peter’s apartment had suffered an unfortunate accident shortly after he got home. The unit had rattled, spit out its last blast of partially-cooled air, and then died. With the poor window placement, there was no way for the old fans he owned to circulate the more breathable atmosphere outside _into_ the apartment properly. The only reasonable solution was to stay outside, and try to catch whatever bit of breeze that he could.

Statistically speaking, criminals were less likely to be active on such a miserable evening, so it was a fair bet that the city could survive without Spider-Man for one night. Peter could afford to take some time for himself.

Peeling out of his sweaty work shirt and pants, Peter tossed them into the hamper. He shuffled through the pile of clean clothes on the corner of his bed—which he hadn’t bothered folding for three days—looking for a tank top and shorts that he wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen wearing in public. Not that the roof of his building was really public; it didn’t have easy access. Only building residents used it.

He’d just slid the waistband of his shorts up over his angular hips when he heard his phone go off in the other room. Too hot and exhausted to flip around the apartment like he normally would, he simply walked over and picked it up. He had new texts from Wade.

::Hey P what up?::

::Hot enough???? [Nervous emoji] [water drops]::

Peter laughed and gave a little snort.

::Yeah. I’m going up to the roof to cool off.:: he typed back.

::Oh that’s perf brt::

Not two seconds after Peter’s phone went off again, there was a solid knock at his door. It was insistent, repetitive, and rhythmic. That more than anything identified the person on the other side. Of course it was Wade.

Throwing the door open, Peter smirked at Wade standing there in a tshirt and flip flops. The tshirt had a Minecraft creeper surrounded by explosion marks and rubber ducks printed on it. “Did you walk the whole way like that?” he said. It was surprising that he would. Wade didn’t like to bare that much of his ugly skin at one time, Peter thought.

“Well they wouldn’t let me on the bus with this!” Wade held up a styrofoam cooler, which squeaked in protest as the handle strained against the lid.

“Yeah, I bet.” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Would you get your ass in here and shut that door?”

“You bet, Petey,” Wade grinned, danced into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. With a thud, he dropped the cooler to the floor and rushed in, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I missed you~”

Peter coughed and pretended to be flustered and irritated at the attention. Actually, he had missed Wade too, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. He’d been out of town on Spider-Man business for a couple of weeks, only returning the day before. He had arrived home just in time for the heat wave, as it happened.

“Stop goofing off. What’d you bring?” Peter ducked Wade’s hand as he started to reach for his hair to ruffle it.

Wade shook his head. “Do you really have to ask?”

“Not really.”

Bending an arm, Wade flexed his bicep, and gave his best approximation of a “sexy and mysterious” expression. “I don’t always drink beer, but when I do…” He raised his eyebrows at Peter expectantly.

“You prefer _dos equis_ ,” Peter replied obediently, rolling his eyes. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the fire escape. “You coming up with me or what? The Andersons are out of town and left their lawn furniture up there for me to use.”

“Oo, oo! Perfect!” Wade clapped and did a little jump. “You wanna play shot put?”

“I—no!” Peter gave him the usual incredulous look. “Why—no, no I won’t ask.”

He threw up his hands and headed for the window. There was a fan tucked into it, which he clicked off and set on the floor. It was easy to slip out the window; he’d been going in and out of enough windows over his lifetime.

In a serious betrayal, his spider-sense failed to warn him about the slap he felt on his rear the moment he was past the sill.

“Hey!” he shouted behind him. It was dark in the apartment compared to outside, so he couldn’t see Wade, but he heard the unmistakable laugh. “Swear to god, Wade.”

“Swear to god what? Come on, what’s the hold up? Waiting for Christmas, Pete?”

Peter ignored him.

The metal stairway to the roof was hot on Peter’s bare feet, but not too hot for his tough callouses to handle. He dashed up, counting on his greater speed and empty arms to help him stay ahead of Wade’s grabby hands. The entire structure rattled, and each footstep made a _bang bang_ noise on the metal as he ran.

Once he reached the top, Peter was tempted to shout his victory, just to give Wade a hard time, but it was really far too hot for that.

Just a few paces away were the table, lawn chairs, and standing umbrella that he expected to see. What he was not expecting was the woven hammock strung up between one of the outer roof rails and an electrical post. That was new. They must have hung it up while he was gone and forgotten to tell him about it. It was a pleasant surprise.

“Yo!” Wade stepped up behind him and poked him in the back. “You want a beer?”

“Sure,” Peter said. He caught the freezing cold can tossed at him before he even knew Wade was throwing him one. “This is really cold.”

“Dry ice,” Wade said. When Peter turned to face him, there was an odd expression on his face, his features contorting as if he were sucking on something too sour. “Look, I’m a dragon.” He made an “oh” shape with his mouth and huffed out a few quick breaths. Puffs of mist drifted from his lips, dissipating after just a few seconds in the heat.

“Wade! Dammit!” Peter jerked towards him on impulse, but stopped when he realized he couldn’t do anything. _He_ didn’t have a healing factor that could heal right away when he touched dry ice. “Get that out of your mouth!”

Wade laughed through the tears of pain running down his cheeks, and coughed the small chunk out onto the roof. “Buh ah wampa bea dwagin.” He stuck out his tongue and grinned, throwing up his arms in a gesture of fake innocence.

Peter was torn between wanting to laugh, and wanting to punch the man. He settled for a compromise, covering his face and snorting as he tried to swallow his laughter. He didn’t want to laugh something dangerous like that, but as usual Wade was too much and he ended up laughing anyway.

“Are you okay?” Peter said, reaching out to pinch Wade’s chin and look at his mouth.

“Aw, Pehduh, awe you wooeed about little me?” Wade cleared his throat, wiggled his tongue around, and smacked his lips. “Ah. There, all better.”

Peter held up a hand to stop Wade from kissing him. “Not until I’m sure that shit’s all out of your mouth.”

Wade shrugged. “Fair enough.” After extracting a beer for himself from the cooler, he plopped down into one of the chairs under the umbrella. He patted the one next to him and wagged his eyebrows at Peter. “Come join me, pretty boy.”

Peter sat, and adjusted himself on the sticky hot plastic as best as he could, while only letting his shorts touch the terrible material. He leaned back and crossed his ankles over the lawn table. The hiss of his beer as he cracked it open was a delightful sound, and he brought it to his lips for an enjoyable sip.

Then he noticed Wade staring at him. “What?”

The grin on Wade’s face, a perpetual resident there this evening, grew wider. The merc took a swig of beer, then leaned over the arm of his chair towards Peter. “Ok. You’ve gotta tell me about your trip now. Please-please-please?”

“Ha. Well, ok,” Peter said. After a thoughtful swig of his drink, he started in on the story of where he’d been with the Fantastic Four, and what they’d been doing.

It was new for Peter: being able to talk frankly with someone else about his activities as Spider-Man. All right, that was not exactly true. When he was on team missions, they would of course talk about it afterwards. Debriefings and the like. What was new was having an audience who, without having been there, was interested, and also _excited_ to hear what he had to say.

Mary Jane had known that he was Spider-Man, but she hadn’t wanted to hear about many of the dangerous things he did. Maybe she would listen, but he would always pick up on the discomfort she felt when he described the riskier aspects of his activities. In truth, he couldn’t blame her. Being so closely associated with him had brought her into danger countless times, and she was better off where she was now.

While he recounted his mission, Wade interrupted often to ask questions and make off-color commentary, but his enthusiasm for the story was wonderful. Somehow, sharing this with him made Peter feel like the burden of being Spider-Man wasn’t so heavy. It was still a serious business, and many lives had been at stake, but if there were anything he was learning from Deadpool, it was that holding onto some things only made it harder to do his job.

By the time Peter managed to finish his story through the interruptions, his beer was gone, and the evening had cooled off a little. It had become what one might venture to call pleasant, with the retained heat rising from the roof contrasting with a soft breeze. The mix was comfortable.

“At least you’re back in one place,” Wade said. “I mean piece, back in one piece.” He cracked open his fourth beer and raised it high. “To the most daring, sexy, lithe, delectable—“

Peter cleared his throat sharply.

“—The most _amazing_ reserve member of the Fantastic Four!” The merc took a few big swallows, his scarred throat bobbing.

Peter gave his friend a wry grin and scratched the back of his head. “Actually, it’s nice to be back in one place, too. I’m hoping to—” he stopped when a huge yawn caught him off guard, “—stay put for a while.” He rubbed his eyes. The heat had already made him tired, and getting all the way through his story used up a lot of his reserves.

But he didn’t want to go inside. It was sure to be way too hot indoors still, and he didn’t expect that maintenance would be getting around to fixing the AC any time soon. Probably not until tomorrow.

“Aw, sleepy-poos?” Wade leaned over and poked him on the nose. “You wanna…” He jerked his head and pointed towards the hammock with his eyes. “Eh?”

Peter glanced in that direction, and decided that the hammock did look inviting. No one was likely to bother them.

And he really had missed Wade.

“Sure,” he said.

Wade hopped to his feet so fast that he might as well have been the one with spider powers. He clasped Peter’s wrist, and all but dragged him over there. Hopping into the hammock first, Wade took hold of the edges and threw his weight back and forth to get it swinging.

“See? This is fun!”

“Wade.”

“Ahem.”

Once the thing stopped moving, Peter climbed into it, sliding in next to Wade and fighting back the twitch of embarrassment at being so… PDA. Even if this wasn’t openly public. He just wasn’t good with public.

“Ow, you kneed my balls!”

“Sorry!”

“Ha ha, just kidding.”

“Oh my god. I swear I will go back inside.”

“Sorry~” Wade planted a kiss on Peter's forehead.

After some wiggling and maneuvering, Wade ended up nestled against Peter’s side, one arm wrapped around his waist, and his cheek resting on his Peter’s. For his part, Peter was comfortable to drape his arm over Wade’s shoulders.

“Are you gonna settle down now?” Peter said.

“Yes,” Wade murmured. He squeezed Peter closer, and said something else that was mostly muffled against Peter’s shirt.

Peter smoothed a hand gently over Wade’s bumpy head. “Hmm?”

He felt Wade take in a deep breath, and then the heat of Wade’s breath against his skin as the man let it out slowly. “Nothing.”

Even muffled, Peter had understood enough of what Wade had said to know exactly what he meant. Peter hugged his friend, enjoying the close human contact. Contact with someone who trusted and admired him, and… had somehow earned his trust and admiration as well. Never would he have thought it would’ve been Deadpool, but… there they were.

“Hey,” he said.

When Wade looked up at him, Peter cupped his cheek and brought their lips together. Wade’s soft noise of pleasure was worth putting up with anything for. Even all the annoying comments and the grabby hands.

“I know,” Peter whispered in answer to Wade’s muffled statement, smiling against Wade’s mouth.

Wade grinned.

For a while, they were able to forget about everything, including the heat. Eventually they fell asleep there in the hammock, curled in each other’s arms, Wade drooling into Peter’s shirt as usual.

… _I’m sorry… I’m just happy…_


End file.
